


Vivid

by gilliandersob



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliandersob/pseuds/gilliandersob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder experiences one of his worst fears. [A tiny bit of smut at the end.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right before the events in Requiem (Season 7).  
> It was written for the X-Files Fiction Writers' Network on Tumblr - Challenge #6.

Mulder’s feet pounded the linoleum floor as he made his way to the elevator, the odd phone conversation he’d just had replayed in his mind.

‘She’ll be gone soon. Mark my words.’

He hadn’t said anything to begin with. He’d been confused, rattled, and wanted to hang up on the caller.

‘Whoever this is,’ he’d said while gathering a few more sunflower seeds to pop in his mouth, 'get a life.’

Before he could take the receiver off his ear, the person on the other end had spoken again.

'It’ll kill her Mr. Mulder, without a doubt.’

Mulder stopped then, stunned that this man knew his name.

'What are you talking about?’ He’d replied in a low tone of voice.

'I can’t say more, I only mean to warn you. And Miss Scully.’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about?’ Mulder’s eyebrows knit as he sat chewing his lip, the sunflower seeds forgotten in his now tightened fist.

'I’m not at liberty to say anything more. I have to go.’

The caller hung up, leaving Mulder frozen in his desk chair. The clunk of the receiver as it hit the phone cradle brought him back to his senses. He eyed Scully’s empty desk chair – she was out having lunch alone.

Mulder hurriedly pressed the elevator button, willing the doors to open quickly. ‘Gone soon,’ the man had said. ‘It will kill her.’ What the hell had that meant? Scully was fine. Their work had been relatively quiet lately, and they hadn’t even been out in the field in a couple weeks. What could the caller have possibly meant, gone soon.

The elevator doors finally opened, Mulder shuffled around the small box as he waited for the elevator to ascent to the main level. Scully said she was going to have a sandwich, but he wasn’t sure where. As he ran outside and down the sidewalk running alongside the Hoover building, Mulder ran through the events of the day, so far, trying to figure out what exactly the caller had been talking about.

It had been a pretty ordinary day. Scully arrived a few minutes after Mulder had that morning, and they’d shared a cup of coffee between them, Scully leaning against Mulder’s desk as they discussed what lay ahead of them that day. Afterward, they began to attend to the piles of paperwork weighing down both their desks. Mulder recalled that Scully had commented that the coffee needed more sugar, but hadn’t bothered to add more to the cup. It was the same amount as always, Mulder thought now, eyeing the park benches scattered around the Mall. That wasn’t particularly odd though. Maybe she’d had something sweet before coming in this morning. They’d chit-chatted here and there, but otherwise kept their heads down. Only once had Scully had to chastise Mulder for too many pencils in the ceiling.

They’d spent the night separately because Scully had complained of a headache and fatigue. The day before they’d had a rather painful meeting, if you can call it that, with A.D. Kersh – those were never pleasant and Mulder was more than happy to allow Scully some alone time after having been ripped apart regarding their solve rate yet again.

‘But…but she’d seemed fine this morning,’ Mulder muttered to himself as he caught sight of her.

Early spring had come, allowing the famous cherry blossoms to bloom. Tourists were out in full force already, photographers snapping pictures of the trees lining the Reflection Pool. Scully sat on a bench at the edge of the pool, her black pumps kicked off, resting beside her bare feet.

“Scully,” Mulder called when he was close enough for her to hear. She turned, smiled and waited for him to get nearer before she spoke.

“Couldn’t stay indoors, Mulder?” She motioned for him to sit down, and became concerned when she noticed he wasn’t happy. “Did something happen, Mulder? Did Kersh call us into his office again?” Her head lolled back in frustration as she thought of having another conversation with Kersh so soon after the first. “I do not like him,” she said more to herself than for Mulder’s benefit.

“No. I got a phone call, Scully. Did…did you make that sandwich yourself?”

Scully’s eyebrows rose, and she glanced at her turkey sandwich.

“Yeah, Mulder. Why? What’s my sandwich got to do with a phone call?” Her lips were pursed as she tried to make sense of Mulder’s behavior.

“I don’t know. It’s probably nothing. I just…not long after you came out here to eat lunch, I got an anonymous phone call – he knew my name, and yours—“

“Well, that’s not the first time that’s happened, Mulder…” She trailed off, realizing that wasn’t everything. Mulder sat on the edge of the bench turned toward her, and he was eyeing her like she was about to fall over dead.

“The man on the phone. He said ‘She’ll be gone soon.’ You’re…you’re feeling all right, aren’t you Scully?”

Mulder looked down at Scully’s sandwich, still clutched in her hands. Yellow mustard oozed out of the edges, and Mulder noticed tiny worms squirming in the mustard. He quickly hit the sandwich, knocking it out of Scully’s hands. He saw Scully was slumped over, her upper body about to roll off the bench. He caught her by the shoulders and looked at her face. Her eyelids were shut tightly, the tiny blue veins so visible in the sunlight. Her lips were parted slightly and he saw blood pooling in her mouth.

“Scully? Scully! Wake up!” He screamed, taking in deep breaths.

Mulder was covered in sweat, the duvet twisted around his middle. He felt a hand on his forehead as his eyes opened, taking in his surroundings.

Scully had one hand on his forehead, her body turned away from him, her other hand reaching for something on the nightstand.

“Want some water?” she asked as she turned back toward him. “That must have been one hell of a dream, Mulder.” She looked weary, but gave him a small smile.

Mulder crushed her to him, the sudden movement causing her to lose her breath briefly.

“It’s okay, Mulder. You’re at home. Everything is fine,” she mumbled, her face buried in his neck. She pulled away to place a kiss on his cheek, running a hand through his hair.

Nightmares were fairly commonplace with him, and Scully had gotten used to being woken up quite a bit once they’d started spending nights together. As he calmed down, Mulder hands roamed her bare back and he swallowed before speaking.

“I don’t remember much, Scully,” he said softly, closing his eyes again. “You were there, though.”

“You were hyperventilating, Mulder. I was pretty close to pulling out my blood pressure cuff and checking your heart rate.” A corner of her mouth went up as she moved her body so her hips were resting against his outer thigh. “You can’t tell me what it was about?” she asked.

“Not really,” Mulder said, sighing.

“It involved me? Was…someone hurt?”

“Um…I think so.”

“Were you hurt?”

“No. I was…I was screaming your name.”

“Why?”

“I told you. I don’t remember. I don’t remember specifics. I don’t feel like a game of 20 Questions, Scully.”

Mulder pulled away and sat up, pushing off the bed. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Scully alone and confused. She covered up in the bed sheet and thought about whether or not she should knock on the door.

In the bathroom, Mulder rested his hands on either side of the sink, leaning in toward the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was still slick with sweat. The nightmare wouldn’t leave his memory. He kept seeing Scully slumped over, lifeless and pale. He’d experienced similar situations in real life – the thought made him shudder – but for some reason he couldn’t shake this…this dream. Fears of losing Scully were all too real, though. He’d come to the realization years ago that he couldn’t live without her. He knew it may seem melodramatic, but it was the truth. She was his lifeline, the anchor that kept him tied to the earth, to reality. She kept him sane.

He could’ve easily told Scully what had happened. He could’ve drawn a sketch or written a screenplay of the entire nightmare. He gritted his teeth, angry with himself. Scully was fine. It was a dream.

They had a busy day ahead of them tomorrow, travelling to Bellefleur, Oregon for the second time together. They needed their rest and he wasn’t allowing it.

He sighed, opening the bathroom door, and found Scully on the other side. She’d slipped on the dress shirt he’d discarded that evening.

“You okay, Mulder?” She asked softly, before coming closer and wrapping her arms around his middle. He closed his eyes, relishing in her warmth, and briefly wishing she hadn’t buttoned the shirt up. He kissed the top of her head and his hands traveled down her back. He lifted the hem of the shirt and tickled her back with his fingertips. He allowed them to travel south and he cupped her ass with one hand, rubbing gently before pushing his way between her legs. He rubbed her folds lightly, feeling her wetness and heat.

He felt her shudder and soon she was on her tiptoes, kissing his neck, her soft lips melting any tension left in him.

“Come on, Scully,” he said, bending to lift him into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued her trail of kisses, pausing only to adjust her weight slightly. Mulder moaned as she pressed

herself against him. They fell on the bed together, eager to make the nightmare a distant memory.


End file.
